


The Origin of Sin

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Origin Story, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle gone wrong, Kraglin gets to hear how exactly Yondu got his head implant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Sin

"You got 5 minutes" Relented Yondu as he leaned back and let his companion finish getting the leather off of him. Blood made it sticky and the wound crusted, pulling and breaking open again as the clothing holding it closed ripped away.

Kraglin nodded as he wet the rag and gently stroked the wound, cleaning it. “That was very stupid of ya. Ya should of just left when ya had the chance.”

Yondu just grunted “What, and let them take all the money? You know me better then that Obfonteri”

"You’re lucky ya don’t need stitches." Stated the other, "And just what is more important to ya, the money or your life?"

"Ah, you know I’ll save my hide first and foremost" Rasped the Centaurian, leaning back even more and tilting his head to glance at the one cleaning his wound.

"Mmhmm, next time please be careful. Any closer to the left and they would of stabbed ya in the heart." Mumbled the other, glancing up at the other for a moment to look in his eyes, "Probably would of died."

Yondu lowered his gaze to stare directly at Kraglin. “And would you have… cried? Would you have… mourned me? If I’d dies right now, would you shed a tear for me, or would you go on living, become your own man? Captain of this ship, maybe? You’re First Mate; it goes to you if I kick the bucket. So tell me now, Mr. Kraglin Obfonteri. The one who is literally holding my life in his hands at this very moment. What would you do if Is was dead?” His speech got slurred by the end, pain, and alcohol consumed to numb it making his usually sharp mind wander to dark places.

The Xandarian shook his head, lowering his gaze quickly. “Stop talkin’ like that, Yondu! You’re alive and that’s all that matters now. We’ll get’cha all fixed up, alright?” He continued to gently stroke the wound on the Centuarian’s chest. “And to answer your question, yes, I’d be sad.”

"Mmm, and what would you do?" Asked Yondu, still unsatisfied

"I don’t know. Xandarians aren’t so good at showing grief or sadness." Kraglin whispered, reaching over to get more clean gaze and the medical tape, "But, I may shed a few tears for ya, sign of respect." He carefully place the gaze over the wound, then putting the tape over it.

"My people, we used to do a ritual when someone died. There was a dance that had had to be performed by the next of kin, and you had to shave off a part of your body. You see" The Centaurian's eyes closed in remembrance " You drunk this foul shit concoction and it multiplied all your feelings, so all the pain you felt, all the hurting, it tripled at those moments." The man winced, raising a hand to his head and swiping his fingers gingerly over the implant. "It hurts so bad, you cry and you cry, and still keep cutting. Because it's someone you love that died, and you gotta share their pain and beg their forgiveness for staying alive.

Kraglin shuddered at the thought of that. He looked up at his Captain with a frown, reaching up he cupped the older male’s cheek and rested his forehead against the other’s. “I’m sorry, dovey. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. I’m so sorry…”

The older man just kept talking, too lost in his mind to stop. "So many of them, the whole clan. Not a child left, not an elder. I got all of dem bodies together, took me days to get it right. Got the wood, stack them up, mix the potion. It smelt so bad, and it burned for so long I thought right then, I thought to myself: If you don't die from the pain, you die from this smell here" Shuddering breath broke through Yondu's lips as if recalling the stench of the scorched flesh. "If you don't die now though, I thought, If you had the gal to stay alive, you cling to this. You climb those bodies, you breath it all in. Walk, survive, you keep alive!" Finally yelled out the Centaurian. "You don't got no right to die, I said. Not anymore."   
  
"It’s alright, Yondu, you’re fine now. It’s all over." Kraglin whispered, wrapping his arms around the Captain’s neck, laying his head on Yondu’s shoulder in attempt to comfort the older man. "Everythin’ is fine."

Feeling a fresh bout of pain originating from his wound at the pressure seemed to snap the older man out of his flashback, and Yondu grunted. “Damn, boy. You’ll pull the dead out with that grip” Complained he. carefully extracting himself from the embrace. “Alright, your 5 minutes are past, so go on, get out now. And don’t you tell anyone what I said here, got it?”

The Xandarian quickly nodded, “Yes’sir, course sir.”  


End file.
